Sonic's Little Pony
by FinalStory159
Summary: After the blue blur gets sucked in a portal along with Dr. Eggman and the chaos emeralds, Sonic finds himself in a world of... Ponies? With a rampaging egg on the loose and Sonic having crazy dreams, how will our blue hero cope with this strange world and better yet the feelings he'll be denying for somepony. SonicX(?) Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! My First Crossover and I wouldn't have it any other way to see STH's universe with MLP XD Now I know there's a couple of stories out there with the same input and output (With Sonic meeting the mane six and falling in love with Rainbow Dash mostly) well I **_**'may'**_** make this one an exception. It depends on how the story's flow will go. Anyways here I go and R&R plz XD**

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Ponyville**

Sonic stared at the dark hole in front of him, trying to hold his ground as it began to suck mostly everything in sight. "Muah ha ha hah, goodbye old friend. While I rule your world, you can stay on the other side!" Dr. Eggman laughed like a maniac. "I'm not going anywhere egghead!" Sonic said with determination as he tried backing up but just slipped closer to the portal.

'I can't let him stay here while I'm in there!' Sonic thought to himself as he looked around for something for help but found nothing. "Wha oh" he exclaimed before he lost balanced and got sucked in the portal.

"Muah ha ha, told you" Dr. Eggman said with a huge smirk but that smirk disappeared when he noticed the portal somehow created another portal behind him. "Aiya" he said to himself and smacking his forehead before he, his eggmobile and the chaos emeralds got sucked inside...

Later...

Sonic woke up with a sudden headache as he stood up and found himself deep in some forest. "I hope this is still Mobius" he said to himself before walking in a random direction. Soon he heard a twig snapped behind him.

He quickly looked behind but saw nothing. "That's strange..." He said with caution but lowered his guard in a few seconds. He turned around again just to be face-to-face with a giant growling bear. "Grrr to you too. Hey, could you give me directions to the nearest town?" Sonic asked the bear as the bear replied with a pounce at him. With a front roll dodge and 1 spin-dash K.O., Sonic defeated the bear and sighed in disappointment.

"I guess not"

Later...

Sonic finally made it out of the forest and stood on a cliff, watching a bright sun in a clear blue sky and a town or village not far from him.

"Finally, some households" he said to himself before taking a huge leap and landed close to the nearest building. "I wonder if they got chili dogs 'round here?"

Before he made himself noticed, Sonic saw something that surprised him. The town folks was animals like him, but they were ponies!?

"Ponies?!" Sonic said softly to himself. "What kind of world did Eggman send me to this time?"

"HELLO SPIKY GUY!" A voice yelled in Sonic's left ear which damaged it. "What the heck!?" Sonic almost shouted, rubbing his poor ear as he looked at the crazy person who did it. It was a pony with a light pink coat with a darker pink mane and had a balloon cutie mark. She was currently holding a megaphone and had a smile on her face.

"What was that for?!" Sonic asked with an annoyed tone.

"That is how I usually greet weird looking strangers with spiky blue fur and a long nose wearing gloves and shoes and socks!" She shouted through the megaphone once again before Sonic grabbed it out of her hoof. "Stop it!" He said with anger as his ears was hurting more than his head right now.

"Hmm... Your frown needs to be turn upside down humpty grumpty" she said, turning a fake frown on her face into a happy one.

"Whatever" Sonic said, walking away from the crazy pony. A couple of minutes walking Sonic already gotten some weird glances from other ponies. "Hiya!" A familiar voice shouted at him from behind as he turned around with an irritated expression. "What do you want?!"

"You still have my speaker humpty grumpty" the pink pony said with a smile as Sonic looked at his hand and noticed the megaphone.

"Here you go but don't shout with that thing in my ear again" Sonic demanded as he handed over the megaphone. "I COULDN'T HERE YA THERE GRUMPTY, WHAT WAS THAT!?" The pony shouted once again in the blue blur's ear before Sonic took it off and yelled it in hers.

"don't shout with that thing in my ear again!" Before stomping off.

"Gee, don't need to shout humpty grumpty"

Soon...

A giant robot appeared from the sky followed by Dr. Eggman in his eggmobile as he laughed like a maniac at the fleeing ponies. "Forget Sonic's world, this one seems easier to conquer for my eggman empire!" Dr. Eggman said as his red robotic creature used his claws to smash in some roofs which caused crashes and earthquakes.

"What in pony's name?" A purple pony known as Twilight asked as she rushed outside her home before glancing over to the robot destroying the village.

"What the?!" A sky blue pony known as Rainbow Dash asked as she looked down at the destruction the robot was creating from the clouds.

"What in tarnations?!" An orange pony known as Applejack asked as she and her family looked at the smoke emitting from the houses.

"What in the world?!" A snowwhite pony known as Rarity asked as she looked away from her huge red emerald she just found in the grass.

"Woah, looks like fun!" The pink pony known as Pinkie Pie asked at the sudden earthquaking ground but then looked at the disruption.

"Ah, oh no!" A yellow pony known as Fluttershy exclaimed at the scared and shivering little critters around her as the earthquakes became worse.

"Ah, oh yes!" Sonic said with relief to not worry about destruction to his world as he looked at the mad doctor with his mad robot. "It's time to motor!" He said with excitement as he ran towards the raging machine. With one dodge from it's claws and one swift kick, the robot was down.

"God darn it!" Eggman exclaimed with anger as he looked at Sonic.

"Is that all you got egghead?!" Sonic shouted at the fleeing eggmobile with a cocky smirk before turning around and got kicked by the recovered robot and flew into a wall.

Before Sonic could do anything, the robot injected him with a needle that had red liquid inside. Sonic tried to stop him but it felt like his brain was slowing down or something as the red liquid was flowing through his veins. Before he knew it the robot was finished and left the scene. Sonic's vision then became blurry afterwards and before he passed off, he saw a purple blur appear in front of him.

Not long after Sonic appeared in a pitch black background. "What the? Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around and suddenly saw the robot he fought earlier. "You back huh? Ready for another round?" Sonic asked as he got ready to fight. But the robot just simply said, "beyond"

"What do you mean 'beyond'?" A confused Sonic asked before he woke up, panting and covered in sweat. "What was that all about?" He asked himself before looking around and noticed that he was in bed in an unfamiliar room. "And where am I?"

After standing up and walking downstairs, he noticed that the moon was beginning to rise. He walked some more around the house before deciding to stay in rather than going outside.

He also heard humming through a nearby door. As he opened up to see who was inside, he began to asked, "Hello, is anyone-". His question was cut short when he realized he was in the bathroom and behind the curtains of the bathtub was a pony. A FEMALE PONY!

"Aaahhh!" Twilight screamed in embarrassment as Sonic was thrown out and the door was shut all by her magic horn. "Ow" Sonic exclaimed still with an embarrassed expression before picking himself up.

"I better get outta here..." He said knowing the consequences. Who would still want a stranger in their house after that transaction?!

Before Sonic could dash off, a voice from the toilet's direction shouted at him. "Wait!"

When Sonic looked back, he immediately blushed at the purple pony with a towel around her lower body.

A/N: Seriously who blushes at a pony in this condition even though it doesn't wear clothes all day long?

Twilight wasn't happy at all about what happened. "Look I didn't mean to come in like that-"

"Well maybe you should think about knocking next time!" Twilight interrupted with annoyance and less anger than expected. "I know and I'm really sorry" Sonic pleaded for forgiveness. "I know you're" she replied calmly as she began to walk upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Bed, and you?"

"Well I just slept so I'll be up for a while" Sonic explained before receiving a nod from the purple pony. "Oh and urm what's your name?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog" Sonic said with a cocky smirk as he stood in one of his famous stances.

"That's strange, you didn't thought hedgehogs could stand and be... Blue..."

"Well in my world there isn't ponies with tattoos on their rears"

"It's called Cutie Marks"

"Okay but you didn't told me your name"

"Oh sorry, it's Twilight"

"Nice name Twilight"

"Thanks. Well I betta get some rest, see you in the morning Sonic"

"Likewise" Sonic said with a smile before she left. Sonic just sat down and thought about what he just dreamt. 'Beyond? What does that mean?'

**End Of Chapter 1**

**Me: Finish! I know it's short but it's just the introduction.**

**Conscious: Yeah right idiot!**

**Me: ...Who was that?**

**Conscious: I'm George Washington the 3rd. I'm your conscious you idiot!**

**Me: Well then keep quiet, you dragging the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back with the first chapter excluding the intro!**

**Conscious: Actually it's the 2nd. You can't exclude anything jack*****

**Me: You still here?**

**Conscious: No I'm in your head!**

**Me: Please shut up and let everyone read the story**

**Conscious: Whatever**

**Me: Don't own anything except for the storyline**

**Conscious: Can't believe you starting your pathetic disclaimers again since The Girl At Emerald High**

**Me: ...**

**Conscious: ...**

**Me: ...Let's begin the chapter shall we?**

**A/N: Don't think differently about me for Pinkie Pie's actions 'k? It's just for fun.**

**This chapter is for Globe The Hedgehog for being my first review:)**

**Chapter 2: Meet The Mane Six; Emerald Rush**

Sonic was sleeping soundly on the couch but slowly began to wake up at the sight of someone playing with his nose. When he realized it, he quickly shot up and looked at the back to find a smiling Pinkie Pie. "Morning Humpty!" She greeted with much enthusiasm.

Sonic just made an annoyed expression and noticed other four ponies and a small dragon sitting around him as well. "Uh hey there" Sonic said with a wave as the other ponies greeted back with their names except for Fluttershy who just looked down in shyness.

"My name's-"

"Sonic, you finally awake" Twilight interrupted as she came out of the kitchen and sat down. "Before you explain to us-"

"How cool did it felt to crush and trush and punch and munch that robot into tomorrowland" Pinkie Pie interrupted as she showed off her speech.

"Yeah and with one kick too" Rainbow Dash explained as she flew up a bit with a kick.

"You guys, that's not what I was going to say. What I was going to say was about him coming from another universe"

"Woah what now?" Applejack asked with confusion.

"That sounds so cool!" Pinkie Pie said with enthusiasm as her face was inches away from Sonic's.

"Jus 'n lil closer then I would officially call that a kiss Pinkie" Applejack teased as Pinkie Pie looked away. "Don't come speak nonsense Applejack" she said with crossed hoofs. Noone could tell if she was blushing a bit cause of her coat tone.

"Look first of all I didn't came to bring trouble or anything and my arch nemesis just sent him and me here with a portal"

"Really?" Twilight asked with interest before Sonic continued.

An half an hour of explaining later...

"What?! Are you saying you have gems at your world called 'Chaos' Emeralds?!" Twilight asked, getting a little bit of nervous. "Yeah, what's so bad 'bout that?"

"Chaos is something really dangerous in our world, especially in Everfree Forest"

"Sounds bad" Sonic said, but not changing his mood to worry or scared inside or out. Then Sonic noticed Rarity took out a red emerald and started admiring her beauty from her reflexion. He also noticed that the dragon next to her had a dreamy expression but just shook it off.

"Where did you get that?" Sonic asked, pointing at the red emerald inside Rarity's hand.

"Why'd you ask blue boy?" Rarity asked with curiosity.

"Cause that looks like a chaos emerald"

"Well I found it Sonic" she said with a strict face. "I know, just make sure you don't-" Sonic couldn't finish because the door opened and a long claw grabbed it out of a stunned Rarity's hand and went out. "...Lose it"

After running outside, Sonic looked up to see Dr. Eggman with his robot from before laughing menacingly as the robot ate the emerald and grew a bit and changed his no glowing eyes to red glowing eyes. "Ho ho ho, that's one emerald down, six to go. Now my Egg Terminator, attack!" Dr. Eggman ordered before a charging robot flew towards Sonic.

"Not again egghead" Sonic stated before jumping out of the way and in mid-air use his homing attack on the robot. Unfortunately for him the robot caught Sonic and threw him right back in the house and came from the other side out.

"Owi" Sonic exclaimed as he rubbed his head. "Partner, watch out!" Applejack warned in the house before a floating Egg Terminator appeared and used it's stretching claws at Sonic. Fortunately for Sonic, Twilight used her magic to force it out of the way. "Thanks Twi"

"Thank me after we get rid of this robot" She replied as she came to Sonic's side before Sonic got an idea.

"Hey, I've got an idea Twi"

"Don't be selfish then, share away"

"Spin me 'round fast til I say so 'k?"

"Sure" she said before using her magic to spin the crouching Sonic. As the swing became faster and faster and faster, Sonic finally said, "Now!"

Twilight stopped her magic and Sonic spin-dashed through the robot's chest.

"Now that's what I call a spin control" Sonic said with a smirk before landing in front of a cheering crowd of ponies. "God darn it!" Dr. Eggman said before using a giant magnet to carry his Egg Terminator away. "Alright guys, I didn't do it alone really, but thanks for the feedback" Sonic explained as he walked away from the crowd.

"That was great teamwork back there Twilight" Sonic said as he gave her a wink and a thumbs up. "Sure, thanks. But you defeated the machine Sonic"

"Nah, we defeated it Twi" Just then Rainbow Dash butted in but Twilight was finished anyways.

"Man you really fast Sonic, but not faster than me!" Rainbow Dash stated with a cocky smirk.

"Oh really?" Sonic asked.

"Really Spiky Blue, Dashie here is the fastest pony in Ponyville! Noone can match her speed!"

Sonic just chuckles at the statement of Pinkie Pie which was getting closer again with curiosity. "Why you laughing?"

"Well not to brag but I'm the fastest thing alive at my world"

"Oh yeah, well I say we take a race right here right now to settle this!"

"Rainbow Dash I don't wanna make a fool out of you" Sonic said trying to walk away from this one.

"You the one going to look like a fool once I'm through with you now come on! You haven't evens seen my speed yet"

"That's true, but still-"

"If you win, I promise I'll to give you something"

"Oh yeah, what?"

Rainbow Dash was interrupted by an enthusiastic Pinkie Pie. "A kiss!"

"What? No a-"

"Kiss!" She said again, getting closer to Sonic. 'Oh no, just when I thought Amy was out of my quills' Sonic thought with disappointment. "It's like you want to kiss him" Rainbow Dash said as Pinkie Pie looked at Rainbow Dash before she spoke. "I don't mean the lips, just a kiss on the cheek from one of the six for kicking that robot's butt twice".

"That won't be necessary" Sonic protested as Pinkie Pie sighed. "Oh alright" she huffed in disappointment. "Alright, is the race all around the world or shorter?"

"All around dude" she said before getting ready to rush. "Alright 3 2-"

"Go!" The sky blue pegasus pony said before dashing off at high speed. "Oh well, she's gonna need it" Sonic said before dashing off as well.

Meanwhile at the royal castle...

Flash Sentry just ran in the throne room breathless as he tried speaking to Princess Celestia. "Flash calm down, what seems to be the problem?"

"Your highness, I came to tell you that someone just defeated the giant robot whereas your soldier couldn't"

"What? Who is this pony?"

"It doesn't look like a pony your majesty, it looks like some blue creature"

"I must speak to him Flash"

"Yes, I understand"

Meanwhile at the race...

"Ha, can't catch me Sonic" Rainbow Dash said as she was currently in the lead. No response. Strange as it was, Dash looked back and saw noone. "Looks like I was too fast for him"

"You wrong Dashie" Sonic's voice said as Dash looked forward and saw him in front of her running backwards. "What the?"

"See ya" Sonic said with a smile before running forward and sped off.

At the finish line...

Pinkie Pie and the rest was standing there, cheering on as Pinkie Pie began to see who was in the lead. It was Sonic!

"Woah, Sonic's in the lead everyone!" Pinkie said with a surprised tone. "What? Are ya tellin me Rainbow's last?" Applejack asked with shock.

"It seems that way" Twilight said as she looked through her binoculars. Before Sonic could celebrate, Rainbow Dash used her Sonic Rainboom and fled past Sonic like a rocket. "Woah what was that?!" Sonic asked with surprise. When he looked forward, Sonic just watched in awe as Rainbow Dash was soaring forward like a rocket.

"Here comes Rainbow Dash everyone!" Pinkie Pie said as a dust came out of nowhere and when it cleared, Rainbow Dash stood tall. "Doesn't surprise me that Rainbow Dash is yer winner" Applejack said with a smirk which caused Rainbow Dash to smirk as well.

"Wait a second, where's Sonic?" Twilight asked, interrupting the celebration. "Yeah where is Sonic anyways?" Rarity asked as she and everyone else watched the arisen for Sonic to appear.

"Who are you guys looking for?" A voice asked behind as everyone looked back at a tree. There relaxing his muscles on a branch was Sonic.

"Sonic, when did you get here?" Rainbow Dash asked with curiosity.

"What do you mean? I was here all along" Sonic said, which made everyone surprised. "Don't lie" RD said.

"Why would I?" Sonic asked as he jumped off. "I even have proof that I won"

"Oh yeah, then show us"

"Very well" Sonic agreed as he stood in front of Rainbow Dash's path of sand she made. "First of all, look here" he said to the ponies before lifting his foot up and they saw wet dirt below his shoe. "Since water makes the sand soggy and darker, and since Rainbow Dash just flew and made my tracks disappear" he explained before crouching and dust off most of Rainbow Dash's tracks. "If my theory is correct then my tracks made the sand below wet before Rainbow Dash caused more sand over it. So if I was first then you guys must be seeing right now..." He paused before standing up and showed them his wet sand tracks he made before. "My footprints" he continued as he stepped on one and it matched perfectly.

"Omg" Rarity said with shock. "That proves nothing Sonic" Rainbow Dash said as Sonic was about to say something when a orange pegasus pony came from the sky. "Ma'am, Princess Celestia wants you at her castle right away" Flash stated as the mane six was holding their laughter in except for Fluttershy who tried not to stare.

"What the heck did you just call me?" Sonic asked with an annoyed tone as he tried to hold his anger in. "Very well, lady, Princess Celestia-" Flash was interrupted when the other ponies except for Fluttershy laughed their hearts away. "What's so funny?" A confused Flash asked as he looked at Sonic who wasn't happy at all.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, Princess Celestia-"

"Yeah whatever and call me Sonic not sir and definitely don't refer me as a female!" Sonic shouted with anger which made the mane 6 I mean 5 laugh even louder.

Later...

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Sonic, I wasn't sure if you were a boy or a girl?"

"Is that really hard to tell?!"

"Well I guess if someone haven't seen someone like you before"

"*groans*"

"Well here we are" Flash stated as the Castle Walls opened and the two boys walked in. "Princesses, here is Sonic The Hedgehog"

"Please to meet you your highnesses"

"Please to meet you too Sir Sonic" Princess Celestia said as Sonic glared at Flash who looked confused.

Meanwhile at the Mane Six...

"Man, that Flash really cracks me up" Rainbow Dash stated, still laughing a bit. "No kiddin" Applejack said laughing as well. "I've got to say, Flash do have a sense of humor" Rarity explained, giggling a little. "Heh heh, Spiky Blue didn't saw that one coming" Pinkie Pie said with a smile. "Yeah, poor Sonic" Twilight said with a giggle as she noticed Fluttershy slacking behind a bit.

"Hey Fluttershy, you okay?" She asked, snapping Fluttershy out of her trance. "Wha-what? Oh yeah I'm okay" Fluttershy replied softly as always.

"So why weren't you laughing?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well I urm..." She trailed off which made Applejack asked. "Ya no, Fluttershy hasn't a word since Sonic arrived. She didn't evens greeted". "You right" Twilight said with wonder.

"Hey Flutterguy, why you silent than usual?" RD asked.

"I'm not" she replied as she looked down and continued. "I don't see what's so funny about Flash calling Sonic a female"

"That's what's so funny!" RD said before falling from laughing again which made the other 4 laugh a bit.

Later outside the castle...

Sonic was being escorted by Flash outside. "Wow so the chaos emeralds is more dangerous than ever due to Everfree Forest's aura?"

"Well that's what the Princesses say" Sonic replied as began to stretch himself for a run. "Well see ya around sir I mean Sonic" Flash said as Sonic just smirked. "Yeah, see ya" he replied before dashing off.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Me: That's it everyone see ya later**

**Conscious: Wait!**

**Me: What? *rubbing ears***

**Conscious: I got nothin**

**Me: I'm going to kill you!**

**Conscious: You can't kill-**

**Me: *Slices off head* Finally...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aw yeah chapter 3 is in town and may I say I'm glad to see there's more people than I thought that would read this story. Thank you all so much. What? Of course I have faith in this story:) Anyways let's light this romantic/mysterious chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Beach Time!**

The Next Day...

It was beautifully warm and sunny, much to Sonic's liking. But yet he walked out of Twilight's house with a disappointing and bored expression. "Aw man, a beautiful day like this can't be left forgettable. What is there to do anyways Twi?" He asked before turning around and was confused at what she had with her. Twilight walked outside with an aqua colored bag floating from her telekinesis. "What's that for?"

"Just beach stuff for the gang and us, you coming?"

"Wait you mean to the *gulp* beach?!" Sonic asked with a worried expression as he took a step back.

"Yeah now come on I'll teleport us to the others who probably is already at the beach by now"

"Sorry my agender is too tight for room"

"But you just asked me what is there to do?"

"Did I say that? What I meant was... See ya" Sonic said and was about to dash off when Twilight stopped him. "Wait Sonic, are you afraid?"

"Afraid, of course not"

"Then why won't you come?"

"Fine I'll see you there" Sonic lied as he finally dashed off.

5 seconds later...

"Man I've been hangin out here for 5 seconds and I'm already bored!" Sonic explained as he looked around at almost an empty Ponyville. Most of the ponies took the day off and decided to spend the day at Sonic's worst nightmare... water...

"God darn it I'm being a jerk for lying to Twilight like that. I better *gulp* get going then" he finally gave in and decided to go to the beach despite his fear. "Aiya, again I forgot to ask for directions!"

About a minute later...

Sonic arrived at the beach and man was it almost full of ponies. He then found Twilight and Rarity relaxing at there spot and soon stood before them.

"Hey Twilight, sorry I am late" Sonic said, rubbing at the back of his quills.

"Sonic we just finished unpacking you're not late"

"Oh well I guess I'm too quick for my brain to think huh?" Sonic asked laughing at the end.

"Yeah I guess" Twilight replied laughing with Sonic.

"Hey darling, wanna relax with us two ladies?"

"Sorry, I'm kind of the active type"

"Oh then you'll love to play volleyball with Dashie and AJ there"

"Sure thanks Rarity" Sonic replied with a wave before running off. But what he didn't know was that Twilight was looking at him with confusion.

"Does he even have a partner?" Twilight asked Rarity as the beautiful snowwhite pony shrugged her shoulders before relaxing herself again.

Back with Sonic...

Rainbow Dash just knocked the beach ball in her opponent's face which rebounced in Sonic's face.

"Aw yeah your out losers"

"Dashie!" AJ interrupted her partner's victory dance. "What?"

"What AJ meant was you shouldn't celebrate just yet, not when you going down by Sonic The Hedgehog" Sonic said as he approached the arena with the ball.

"Now this is going to be fun watching you beg for mercy" RB said with excitement.

"Where's your partner, partner?" Applejack asked with an eyebrow which made Sonic realized that he didn't have one.

"Right here" Twilight said as she approached Sonic. Sonic just looked at her with a smile which Twi returned it.

"Alright you serve" AJ explained as Sonic threw the ball up and punched it. Rainbow Dash easily hit it up and immediately AJ punched it in Twilight's face. "Oh no, gosh I'm sorry Twi. You ok?" Applejack asked with concern which Twilight just smirked at.

"Sure, now it's your serve" Twilight replied as Rainbow Dash served and Sonic surprisingly decided to tap it up for Twilight rather than hitting it for a point, and immediately Twilight punched it in AJ's face. "Oh sorry Applejack, I didn't mean for it to go in your face so softly" Twilight said as she high-fived Sonic.

"Now it's personal" AJ said with a glare.

Meanwhile at Equestria's waves...

"Yippidy Gippidy Flippidy Kippidy!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed while she rode a wave with her pink surfboard as she passed a thoughtful Fluttershy on her yellow surfboard. 'I wonder if my animals are safe at home? Maybe agreeing to this was a bad idea'. Before she could realized it a HUGE wave quickly approached behind her. "Oh my goodness a tsunami!"

A few seconds earlier...

Sonic was about to deliver the final blow and let his team win when all of a sudden he heard a person behind him shouted, "Oh my goodness a tsunami!". That distraction made him missed the ball and Dashie shouted in victory. "Aw yeah the fastest thing alive couldn't keep up with the real fastest thing alive, 'Rainbow Dash!'"

Sonic just ignored her and looked behind to see a giant wave approached the shore. "Fluttershy, behind you!" Pinkie Pie's voice shouted behind her which made the gang's eyes, especially Sonic's eyes wide open. "Oh no" the blue blur said to himself as he ran over to the tsunami.

Meanwhile with Fluttershy...

Fluttershy heard PP shouted her name and looked behind her to see the tsunami. "Aaaaahhhhh!" FS shouted in horror before the water collided with her and made a HUGE splash!

"Fluttershy!" Sonic shouted before diving in the water. Yes the blue blur dived into his nightmare that nearly killed him back at Chris's world.

He was facing the darkness to rescue a friend even though there's a 95% chance of him drowning.

While Sonic and Fluttershy was still under water, everyone on dryland was anxious to see the blue rodent bring back Fluttershy.

"What if spiky blue doesn't make it?" Pinkie Pie asked with worry.

"Of course he will, you say it like he can't swim" RB replied as she and everyone else still waited patiently.

Then all of a sudden Sonic appeared from the water with an unconscious Fluttershy in his hands. The blue blur's expression was full of fear and exhaustion. He couldn't believe he made it alive even with the odds stacked against him.

Sonic was currently running on water, trying to get to shore asap. He finally made it on land and panted heavily, trying hard to hide his expression of fear.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight said as she took her out of Sonic's hands and on the floor. "Does anypony know CPR?" AJ asked as she looked around. Before anyone could respond, Sonic spoke up. "I know how to do CPR". Honestly Sonic knew how to do mouth-to-mouth. I mean he learned it with Tails for some reason but was he ready to actually _'you know'_ with a girl?!

"Alright Sonic, go for it" Twilight said as she took a step back. Sonic hesitated a bit but crouched close to Fluttershy's face. As he came closer and closer to her face, a certain female pony that was watching was hoping he wouldn't do it cause of some feelings she couldn't describe. When Sonic placed his mouth on hers and began operating, jealousy filled that specific pony's stomach. When Fluttershy finally coughed out water, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Sonic's face. "S-sonic..." She said softly to herself.

A/N: There _**is **_a good reason why I made Fluttershy in that condition instead of our blue hero.

Before Sonic to reply, Fluttershy already knew what just happened and began to blush furiously like a tomato. 'Did Sonic just...' Fluttershy thought incompletely to herself as she was still stunned from what happened. Sonic just sighed in relief.

"Alright everypony can go back to what they were doing, don't want to waste this gorgeous day like this right?" Rarity explained as everypony did what they heard.

"You okay Shy?" Sonic asked as he helped her pick herself up on her hooves. "I-I-I-I..." Fluttershy stuttered but snapped herself out of it and looked down in shyness. "I guess so" Fluttershy said as she hid a blush she couldn't shake off. In fact, she couldn't shake off a strange feeling inside, a feeling she never felt before in her life. She thought she was sick, especially the pony that was jealous. She never felt this feeling before either. Feelings that made them confused and weird at the same time.

After the whole transaction the day flew by real quick and Princess Luna was ready to bring the moon up. Everyone began to leave, especially the mane 6 and Sonic of course, with Fluttershy trying to keep some distance between Sonic and her.

"Man, that was an awesome day" RB said enthusiastically and wished it didn't had to end so quick.

"No complains from me Dashie" Pinkie Pie said with her usual party smile.

"Yeah and what really heated things up was when good ol' blue here kissed you know who" Rarity said as she winked at the blue blur, who's cheeks began to flush up with redness. Fluttershy was also looking down and blushing furiously as her heart was racing a bit.

"H-hold on a second, it wasn't really a kiss it was just CPR" Sonic protested as Fluttershy suddenly felt weirder, as if she was disappointed or something. "Yeah guys, stop it, it was just to save Fluttershy" Twilight said with an annoyed and somewhat angry expression.

"Fine fine, no need to get so protective Twilight, you know we were just playing" RB said, which lowered the purple unicorn's expression.

"I know" Twilight said below her voice as she looked down with wonder.

Later...

"See ya Shy" Sonic said as he waved at her. "Yeah, see you Sonic" Fluttershy said as she tried her best to look at him.

"Alright, now that was fun!" Sonic said to Twilight as he placed his hands behind his head. "What? The saying goodbye part or the part where you did mouth-to-mouth with Fluttershy?" Twilight asked with an annoyed expression as they kept walking. "Is that a trick question?" Sonic asked with confusion.

"Forget it" she replied as she looked away with the same expression. "O-k?" Sonic said awkwardly before the rest of the walk became awkwardly silent. Finally they reached Twilight's house and Twilight immediately went upstairs and slammed her front door after entering.

Twilight was feeling guilty and weird. The guilty part was being rude to Sonic that she knew. But this undescribable feeling she felt wouldn't shake off. 'What's wrong with me, am I jealous cause of the CPR? But it was only to save Fluttershy. Then why was I so rude to Sonic? God darn it I need to ask someone about this tomorrow. Maybe Princess Celestia will know' Twilight thought to herself as she climbed in her sheets and a few minutes fell asleep. In her dreams a person could hear her say to herself as she began to flush a bit.

"Oh Sonic..."

**End of chapter 3**

**Me: Well that's one way to start a romance.**

**Sonic: That's great and all but I'm still confused on why I'm having this strange dreams?**

**Me: Oh hello to you to Sonic**

**Sonic: Dude we've greeted before the chapter even began now tell me what's the prob?**

**Me: If I tell you that then I'll become a spoiler right?**

**Sonic: Fine, whatever. But can I still see the preview papers of chap 4?**

**Me: Here ya go *hands over some paper***

**Sonic: *Eyes widen after reading* ...What the hell FS?!**

**Me: And that's why I like you Sonic. R&R everyone :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**What'up guys and welcome to another chapter of Sonic's Little Pony! For the last couple of weeks I've been ask for Sonic and Rainbow Dash which dominates the majority of the romance in here. My late update is due to the fact that I tried to make this story good enough so that everyone may enjoy it. Last time I've checked (excluding mine) SonDash had 23 stories, Sonlight had 13 stories, and Sonshy had 4 stories... I'm not saying (man they don't have so much romance stories, I got an idea, I'll make some for them). All I'm saying is the path of the story is heading to seems unlikely that SonDash would be together but hey, for the SonDash fans, I'll try making some moments. But don't flame please:( Guest's flame already discourage me on this story *sob sob*.**

**P.S. For Christian Ape99, I've**** taken in your request and your 2 male characters seem to intrigue me, Spencer Daniel Ricardo your gorilla and Noah Marcus Thompson your panda bear :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing characters, they belong to the owners, Sega and Hasbro respectively.**

**Chapter 4: Dr. Eggman's Fowl Play**

Sonic stood in the darkness from before and from the distance Sonic could see Dr. Eggman's Egg Terminator. "So you back again huh? Finally ready for round 2?" Sonic asked as he stood in a fighting stance.

"Exterminate" is the only response the mechanical being said before Sonic woke up in the guest room. "Man, what's up with this dreams I'm havin?" He asked himself before leaping out of bed. "Oh well, I guess I'll be goin down then" Sonic said before speeding off downstairs but didn't saw Rainbow Dash in the way as he bumped into her and they both tumbled downstairs. After they stopped Sonic stood up next to RB and rubbed his head. "Ow, oh hey Dashie what you doin here?" He asked as he helped Rainbow Dash pick herself up. "Twilight just told me to call you for breakfast"

"I don't think you answered my question correctly"

"Oh I came here because I thought you wanted a rematch!" Rainbow Dash replied with confidence.

"Why? I didn't lose"

"You didn't prove to me that you finished before me so you didn't won!"

"But-"

"No buts, do you want a rematch or not?" Rainbow Dash asked with seriousness as Sonic hesitated before sighing. "Fine but only to so you that I'm the fastest thing alive!"

"That will never happen with my speed"

"*chuckles* If you say so" Sonic said with a smirk as Twilight came in the living room. "Urm, Sonic your breakfast is ready..." Twilight said as she walked in the kitchen followed by Sonic. "You comin?" Sonic said in his tracks as Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Nah, I have stuff to do" she said as she galloped to the door after she said, "See ya at the starting line".

"Not if I see you first" Sonic replied before RB chuckled before closing the door.

Sonic walked outside after saying thank you to Twilight for the meal. As he stretched his legs and arms, he said to himself, "Wonder what's the others up to?"

Meanwhile at Fluttershy's house...

The yellow pegasus was brushing her long pink hair while thinking of one person and one person only. Sonic The Hedgehog. "Oh Sonic..." She said, "why can't I stop thinking about you? You're always on my mind and I can't shake you off. What's happening to me?" She sighed in frustration as she placed the brush down. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" She said as she walked towards the door and opened it. In front of her made her eyes go wide with terror. It was Dr. Eggman.

"Dr. Eggman, what are you doing here?" She asked frightened at his appearance as she took a step back. "Greetings one of the mane six, may I borrow your little critters at the back for a while? I would prefer stealing them but it seems you hid them".

"Yes I did. But what do you need them for?"

"You know already why. Sonic warned you about the critter and robot thing so if you don't..." Just then behind him appeared his Egg Terminator. "then I'll just have to take it by force!"

Meanwhile at Apple family's barn...

"998, 999, 1000 apples collected AJ!"

"Wow Sonic, in less than 10 seconds. I hav t admit you fast, even faster dan-" Applejack was interrupted by a blue pegasus from the sky. "Rainbow Dash? Not likely"

"Oh hey Dashie, ready for our race?"

"The question is are you ready?"

"Only if you are"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!"

"Wait jus 'n secon" Applejack interrupted. "Didn't ya beat RB here already Sonic?"

"No that was a cheap trick that he made. He made that footprints at the beginning of the race!"

"It was still fresh"

"We're so fast it's like time stops!" Sonic wanted to protest once again but just shrugged it off. "Very well we'll settle who's the fastest once and for all right here right now"

"Sounds good to me!" Rainbow Dash replied as they got ready to run. "First one around the world and back here is the winner. On your mark GO!" She said quickly as she flew to the arisen. Sonic stood there for a couple of seconds before running after her. "That's enough head start time for you young lady!" Sonic shouted as he was right next to her just like that. Rainbow Dash growled in frustration before speeding more faster with Sonic doing the same.

"You'll never reach my speed Sonic!"

"If you that fast, then tell me how fast are ya?"

"Mach 10 which is the fastest speed in the world!"

"Heh, I go as fast as the speed of sound" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Don't talk rubbish!" Rainbow Dash replied as she sped off leaving Sonic in a pool of smoke. "Alright you ask for it!" Sonic said before he got ready to run as fast as he can but noticed something strange in the air.

"Eggman!"

"Ho ho ho, looks like I've got 2 prizes for the price of 1. If you just told us where the animals were then my Egg Terminator wouldn't had to destroy your entire home to find them" Dr. Eggman said with an evil smirk to a tide up Fluttershy as he flew in his Egg Mobile with the Egg Terminator behind carrying the large cage of innocent little animals.

If Dr. Eggman wouldn't have duck taped her mouth then Fluttershy would have shouted for help. Fluttershy just closed her eyes with tears falling from her eyes. She wanted help, she needed help, she needed Sonic...

Just then she heard a familiar voice from below which made her eyes shot open. It was Sonic!

"Egghead, what are you up to now!?" Sonic asked as he ran to equal his speed.

"None of your business rodent, now off with you" Dr. Eggman shouted with annoyance as Fluttershy began to wriggle and wiggle and mumbled through the tape. But it was no use...

"Everything you do is MY business Eggman so spill it!" Sonic shouted before he realized the Egg Terminator was holding a cage full of critters. "Thanks for not hiding the cage Egg Terminator" Sonic said with a smile which made Dr. Eggman mad. "You idiotic creation of mankind, you were suppose to resize the cage in your storage system! Oh right I used that for a microwave" Dr. Eggman said with realization as Sonic spin dashed upwards and grabbed the cage from him. 'That was easier than I thought' Sonic thought to himself as he landed on the ground followed by the Egg Terminator. He placed the cage down and spin dashed towards the robot but it simply slapped him away to the left. Sonic slid before spin dashing again just to be grabbed from the robotic being and thrown through several trees. "TARGET LOCATED. TARGET LOCKED. INIATE ATTACK" the Egg Terminator said robotically as he fired a huge missile from it's chest. "What are you doing my Egg Terminator? You'll destroy everything around you with that attack!" Dr. Eggman explained with terror as the missile was coming closer to Sonic's resting position. Sonic then stood up with scars on his body as he took out a green chaos emerald from his quills and concentrated before saying, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Afterwards the missile disappeared and a huge explosion erupted from above that even made an earthquake.

Sonic kneeled on one knee and pant a bit. "Man *pant* chaos control *pant* never took this much *pant* energy from me before *pant*" he said exhausted from the maneuver he just did. Before he realized it Sonic was punched in the ground from an appearing Egg Terminator as he lost his grip from the chaos emerald and the robot snatched and placed it in it's chest.

"CHAOS EMERALD AQUIRED. TRANSFORMATION IN PROGRESS!" It said before it became a tad smaller and more leaner than before. "TRANSFORMATION COMPLETED". The Egg Terminator then flew to the cage and picked it up before following the Egg Mobile once again with Dr. Eggman laughing triumphantly.

Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack patiently waited at the finishing line. "This is ridiculous. I mean we all know Sonic is faster and he won fair and square right?" Twilight said with a sigh of frustration. "Yeah but Rainbow Dash doesn't believe it until she actually see it" Applejack replied with a sigh of disappointment. Just then a fast flying blue pegasus flew past them with everyone looking at her. "Oh yeah, who's the girl? I'm the girl. Who's the girl? I'm the girl!" Rainbow Dash said as she danced in celebration of her victory. "Rainbow Dash? But where's Sonic?" Twilight asked with confusion.

"What can I say, I'm too fast for 'im" Rainbow Dash replied ecstatically as she flew circles around the 4. "But he beaten you before" Applejack stated. "Nah, that was all a trick he pulled right from the beginning. Looks like I still hold the championship belt of the fastest thing in the world!"

"This doesn't seem right you guys" Twilight stated with a suspicious tone. "I mean, Sonic appeared when RB appeared last time so where is he now?"

"Yeah where's spiky blue?" Pinkie Pie asked as everyone became worried, evens Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile with Dr. Eggman...

"That was too easy Egg Terminator" Dr. Eggman said, "After all Sonic had no chance against my greatest creation of all time".

"That's what you think Egghead!" A voice shouted below once again as the doctor looked down and saw none other than Sonic The Hedgehog with a bloody nose who had a huge smirk. "Seriously? Why don't you give up?!" The doctor asked with frustration and disbelief.

"If I gave up then who's gonna crack your egg shell wide open huh?" The blue blur asked as he spin dashed on top of the Egg Mobile. What he saw caught him off guard. Fluttershy was tide up at the back of Dr. Eggman and she looked terrified. This made the Egg Terminator punch him in the face as Sonic. Fortunately for Sonic, with luck, he kept his balanced and didn't fall off the Egg Mobile. "Cheap shot" Sonic explained as he jumped in the Egg Mobile and carried Fluttershy bridal style before kicking the cage out of the Egg Terminator's hands. After Sonic landed he placed a tomato face Fluttershy down and took the ropes off and tape. "You okay?" Sonic asked with concern for his dense friend.

Fluttershy was speechless, she couldn't stop staring into Sonic's wonderful emerald orbs. She was day dreaming about him without knowing it. Sonic, who was now confused, clicked his fingers in front of the yellow pegasus to snap her out. "Oh urm... I'm okay" Fluttershy replied looking away as she turned even redder, if that was even possible.

"Listen Fluttershy I need you to run away from here as far as possible with these little guys. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, only for you" Fluttershy mumbled the second part softly as Sonic opened the cage and the critters began to. Follow a galloping Fluttershy. "Be careful and good luck!" Fluttershy shouted as Sonic just gave her a thumbs up before jumping out of the way from a landing Egg Terminator. "Ready for Round 2 ugly?" Sonic asked as he ran in for an attack.

Twilight and the others was walking throughout the forest calling for Sonic.

"Sonic where are you?!" Twilight shouted.

"Come out come out wherever you are Spiky Blue?!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"C'mon out blue boy!" Rarity shouted.

"Where are ya Sonic?!" Applejack shouted.

"Where did you run off to Sonic?!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

All of the 5 was losing hope of finding him when suddenly they heard a rustle through a bush nearby. "Who's there?" Twilight asked with caution. Then out came a tired Fluttershy as she collapse from the ground. "Fluttershy!" The 5 shouted before running towards her. "What happened to you Fluttershy?"

"It's Sonic. His. In danger"

Meanwhile with Sonic and the Egg Terminator...

There was a loud crash and Dr. Eggman began to laugh menacingly. "Ho ho ho ho ho, it seems that you've finally met your end hedgehog!" But just then Sonic slowly stood up from the dirt. He was bleeding in so many places, mostly his nose and mouth. He had scratches and bruises everywhere. In short terms Sonic was beaten up, badly.

"Not yet Egghead *coff blood out* I still *pant* got some fight *pant* in me" he bluffed, barely standing on his two heavy and weak feet. "But before I go, tell me somethin" he said, grabbing the curious doctor's attention.

"How did you make somethin this powerful in this world and not in our world?" Dr. Eggman just smirked. "So you not that stupid and naïve after all huh? Very well I'll tell you. You see ever since the chaos emeralds came to this world it made a connection with the Everfree Forest. That means it has more negative energy than before so my Egg Terminator here is using 3 so far. That's why it's so powerful and that's why it drained a lot of your energy. Due to the fact that you not made out of negative energy" the mad doctor explained to his arch nemesis.

"Heh, never thought I'd say this but thanks Eggman"

"For what?"

"Because now I have an idea in mind for eliminating your robot's strong point"

"Doesn't matter you already DEAD!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed as his Egg Terminator blasted violet energy beams which collided with something other than Sonic. "Hmm?"

(Rock music begins)

When the smoke cleared there in front of Sonic stood a black and white panda bear with a biker's jacket on and grey and white shoes. "What the? Who are you?" Sonic asked with wide eyes. Then came out from the robot's behind a black furred gorilla with a biker's jacket as well and white and brown shoes. He dived in and drop kicked the machine sending him towards the panda bear who sucker punched it towards the Egg Mobile which sent both of them to the arisen.

Sonic's eyes was now even wider. They defeated the Egg Terminator just like that!

Both two shook hands and then looked at Sonic with serious expressions. The blue blur sweat dropped. "Ur hi" Sonic greeted with a weak smile as the panda bear approached the blue blur. "You Sonic?" His deep voice spoke out.

"Yeah"

Then without warning the bear sucker punched the blue blur in the stomach, causing him to drop on his knees with his hands holding his stomach in pain. "Don't talk bull, the fastest thing alive would never bow down to a stranger!" He yelled as he kicked Sonic but the blue hedgehog grabbed his foot and pushed it away. Sonic then stood up from the ground with a serious face. "Like I said I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog"

(Rock music ends)

"Sonic!" Twilight's voice cried out from behind as Sonic turned around and was tackled to the ground by a purple unicorn. "Where were you Sonic, we've been searching for hours!" She explained but then realized that Sonic was beaten up badly. "Oh my, I'm sorry Sonic, I didn't knew you've been beaten up this badly" the purple unicorn apologized as she helped Sonic up. "No prob Twi" Sonic said with his cocky smirk as the others came as well.

"Sonic where were you? You've missed my celebration dance" Rainbow Dash stated. "Spiky blue, you look like the doctor used you as a pinyata. What happened?" Pinkie Pie asked with concern as Fluttershy was concerned and worried the most, just like Twilight.

"I was in a battle with his Egg Terminator when these two guys came out of nowhere" Sonic explained as he pointed at the back of him. "Sonic, who you referring to?" Twilight asked with curiosity. "These two" Sonic then turned around and saw noone. "...guys..."

Meanwhile the two buffed teens who saved Sonic sat in a tree branch near Sonic and co.

"Do you really think his The Sonic who we were looking for the whole time?"

"If he is then we've finally found the _**chosen one**_"

**End of Chapter 4**

**Well there you guys go chapter 4. The chapter moments was mostly with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy but chapter 5 will be mostly with Twilight and maybe just maybe if I feel like it, a new pony:)**

**Review if you enjoyed it or things like that and please no requests like SonDash FTW. Oh and NO FLAMES!**


End file.
